It is conventionally known that a shot image is deteriorated or blurred when taking a picture with a camera including an imaging element such as charged coupled device (CCD) mainly due to hand jiggling when taking a picture, various aberrations in optics, lens distortion in optics and the like.
In order to stabilizing the deteriorated shot image, two methods, moving lens and electronic processing are known regarding hand jiggling at the time of shooting an image among deterioration factors of a shot image. As the method of moving lens, the patent document 1 discloses a method where the movement of an imaging position on an imaging element is restricted by detecting hand jiggling with a camera and moving a predetermined lens in optics along with the movement of a camera due to detected hand jiggling.
As a method of electronic processing, the document 2 discloses a method of restoring a clear image by detecting displacement of a camera's optical axis with an angular velocity sensor, gaining a transfer function showing a blurry state at the time shooting an image from detected angular velocity, and transforming inversely the gained transfer function about a shot image.    [Patent Document 1] Unexamined patent publication 6-317824 (see the summary)    [Patent Document 2] Unexamined patent publication 11-24122 (see the summary)
A camera, equipped with a method of stabilizing an image shown in the patent document 1, becomes a large size because of necessity of a space for mounting hardware for driving a lens such as motor and the like. Further, installing such hardware and a driving circuit for driving the hardware needs to increase a cost.
On the other hand, a method of stabilizing an image shown in the patent document 2 includes following issues, although the method does not have the above mentioned problem.
When looking at a display in which a deteriorated shot image due to hand jiggling is displayed, a person can recognize that a shot image is blurred along a track of a camera's movement due to hand jiggling from time of starting exposure as starting shooting an image till time of ending such exposure as ending shooting an image. When the deteriorated shot image is restored on a display based on a transfer function, the restored image seems to be produced so that the blurred shot image is focused on the position at the time of starting exposure.
However, it may be happened that an image is shot while a hand jiggling speed becomes slow on the way of hand jiggling or at the end of completing exposure depending on a way of hand jiggling. The shot image under such situation is an image having longer exposure time on the way of hand jiggling or at the end of completing exposure. In the shot image, the brightness is relatively high on the way of hand jiggling and at the end portion because of the above situation. Further, when such shot image is restored, the image gives a person unnatural feeling since such highly bright area on the way of hand jiggling and end portion seem to be moved to the position of starting shooting an image.